


as all the flowers in the garden

by caprileo



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I just wanted to write something short and cute, Short & Sweet, post story, this is pretty much movie-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprileo/pseuds/caprileo
Summary: the pink foxgloves and white starflowers are beautiful, howl thinks, but none of them can hold a candle to sophie.





	as all the flowers in the garden

 

It was a perfectly beautiful day. Sophie took in the sickly sweet aroma of the flowers in the meadow as they gently rustled in the wind. The pink foxgloves were her favorite, and the sight of them as far as the eye could see never failed to take her breath away no matter how many times Howl insisted on coming out to the garden. It was his favorite place to be, it seemed, and he frequently whisked Sophie away to take in the sights. Today was no exception. 

"Just how did you manage to get cursed by the Witch of the Waste, anyway?" Howl asked randomly as they strolled along, breaking Sophie's train of thought. She paused and thought for a moment.

"She came into the shop one day and she said..." Sophie cleared her throat before she attempted an impression of the witch. "What a tacky little shop full of tacky little hats." She paused and stifled back a giggle. "But the tackiest thing here by far is you." Howl's brow furrowed. Sophie was still giggling.

"Why are you laughing? That's not funny at all," Howl sniffed. 

"It is now that I think back on it. I just think it was a rather dramatic thing to say." She smiled slightly and shook her head. "Anyway, I marched right over to the door and showed her the way out. And that's when she cursed me." There was a beat of silence as Howl glanced down at her fondly.

"Well, she was wrong," he said. "I think you're beautiful."

"You always say that," said Sophie as she glanced down at her shoes. 

"Because it's true!" Howl cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her gaze to his. "You have the loveliest most beautiful features of any girl I've ever seen." He paused. "And I should know. I eat their hearts," He said in a mockingly dramatic tone. Sophie smiled.

"Well... you're pretty lovely yourself," Sophie replied, not breaking his gaze.

"You think so?" Howl breathed.

Sophie leaned up to bridge the distance between them.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the pacing was kinda weird but i hope u enjoyed anyway (〃 ω 〃)


End file.
